The perfect teacher's assistant
by Zero H Gundam
Summary: Heero is called to Mahora to help Negi teach as his assistant. Can the hero of the Gundam Wars survive the crazy school and the trouble that Negi seems to have around him? Well Heero's past finally be reviled at this school and can he find love here to?


**Disclaimer I do not own Gundam Wing or Gundam Wing Endless Waltz or Negima.**

**Negi x Nodoka x ****Anya x Fumika x Fuka**** and Heero x Asuna x Konoka x Setsuna x ****Chisame**** x Mana x ****Nekane x Kaede x Evangeline x**** Chachamaru x Ku Fei x Theodora x Takane x Ayaka x two more,**

**Now vote if I should have any more Gundam Wing creators here and your choices are.**

**Duo with Hilde, Zechs with Noin, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, Mariemaia, Relena, Dorothy,**

**Now should any of them have a pairing? Yes or no.**

**Chapter 1.**

**New Mission go to School Heero Yuy.**

Deep in space at one of the L1 colonies called X248905 in a hidden spot beep inside the colony we find the Wing Zero custom which had just been fixed by Heero Yuy it is 7 months after the Battle with Mariemaia.

We currently find Heero in a room adjacent to a large hangar where the Wing Zero is.

Heero is currently going over some reports on factions of the old OZ organizations that are still out there causing trouble.

As he reads the reports on his laptops computer screen when all of a sudden it goes dark.

When the screen finally becomes light again on it appears Dr. J Heero's old mentor and handler.

"Hello Heero as you can plainly see I am not dead as you probably thought. The reason why I am contacting you is I have an important mission for you that only you can do."

Heero did not say anything but did continue to listen to what his old teacher had to say.

"The mission is from an old friend named Konoemon Konoe he is the Headmaster of a school in Japan. If you accept you are to go to his school where you'll become a teacher's assistant to a 10 year old boy. Now you're probably wondering why this mission is of any importance?"

Heero nodded his head yes.

"The reason why it's so important is this child is a teacher at a very magical place. Where actual real-life magic happens now before you say anything about me being insane about actual magic watch this footage I have gathered on actual magic with the help of Konoemon who also dose magic."

After doctors said that images of Titanic Magi battles appeared and lot information on every form of magical creature and society to currently exist after about 70 minutes of watching the footage Dr. J once again appeared.

"Now your mission is if you excepted is to protect the boy from evil. Do you except?

Heero only said one thing.

"Mission accepted."

"That is good to hear. Now that you have accepted I will send you a stock of ammunition for your handgun that will allow you to fight magical creatures it should be there three days from now. Once you get this ammunition you are to take your Gundam to this school were the headmaster well help you from there. Now goodbye Heero and good luck and watch yourself on this mission." Said Dr J as he cut the transmission.

After he was gone Heero started to get ready to leave for Earth three days later Heero had gotten his ammo and had left the Colony at 10:00 pm. A few hours later Heero was entering the atmosphere heading towards Japan.

It was five hours later when Heero entered the school area and since it was 1:00 am Heero did not have to worry too much that some one would see his Gundam.

"Now then were to put you Wing Zero?" said Heero as he looked for a place to keep his Gundam. He soon decided to put it in the water around Liberian Island.

Once in the water Heero soon found a small cave that his Gundam could fit in so he placed it inside the cave he then found that there was some dry land in the cave he put his Gundam on it.

From there he left cave by swimming out with his water proof bag with him. Soon he was on land from there he walked to some woods not to far away were he would camp out until the morning when he would meet a man named Takamichi Takahata at the main school building at 8:49 who would take him to the Headmaster at 9:00 am.

Morning soon came as Heero woke up at 5:00 am after getting ready for his first day at the school we find Heero walking the school grounds as he walks around Heero knows he is being watched by some one from behind some buildings. And from what he could tell it was a girl from the way the person moved.

"I know your there come on out before I make you come out." Said Heero he stopped walking and calling out his follower.

"Fine." Said a female voice as she came out.

Heero saw she had black hair black eyes and was wearing a female school girl uniform with a sword in her left hand.

"Why are you fallowing me?"

"To see if you're a threat to the school and those that live here." Said the girl.

"I am no threat to this school or those that live here. If any thing I well be a threat to those that wish to hurt who live here." Said Heero as he looked the girl in the eyes.

As she looked into his eyes she could tell he was telling the truth.

"I believe you but I am keeping an eye you for now." Said the girl.

And with that she started to walk away but before she got to far away Heero said this to her.

"Same here."

And he walked away. It was about 8.40 and we find Heero walking up to the main building of the school were he is going to meet the dean. He us surrounded by the schools students who are running to school. As he walks he hears a loud female voice yell.

"Take that back."

Heero looked at where the voice was coming from and saw two girls that looked 15 one he saw has reddish orange hair done up into two pigtails with two different color eyes one green the other blue the other he saw had black hair and dark eyes the girl with the two eye colors was man handling a young boy that looked 10 with about the saw hair color as the girl with red eyes.

Heero then saw that the boy was the one he was sent to watch over Negi Springfield. Not wasting any time Heero made his way over to the two of them.

"Hey put the boy down now." Said Heero from behind them.

"Stay out of this." Yelled the girl with his charge as she turned to face him.

"I well not stay out of this. So put the boy down or there well be trouble." Said Heero.

"You are ether very brave or dumb." Said the girl as she let the boy go so she could hit the teen in front of her.

The other girl next to her looked surprised as never before had anyone ever stood up to her friend Asuna before well there was one but she was different from most. She just hoped that Asuna did not hurt the handsome teen too bad.

Wait handsome since when did she ever think that about a boy before. Never well to be far this boy looked like he was special. She could tell just by the glint in his eyes that he had done great things before and would continue to do so and Konoka Konoe was never wrong.

Wait she was watching Asuna getting ready to bet up the teen. She looked at them just as Asuna though her punch at the teen.

But to her and Asuna's surprise the teen caught her fist. No one had ever done that before no one.

"_I knew it he is special." _Thought Konoka as she licked her lips with out knowing she did.

"_Who is the guy?"_ Thought Asuna as she put a good amount of power in that more then she puts in when she fights Ayaka but this guy did not even fill it.

"_Who is this girl?"_ Thought Heero as he held the girls fist in his hand and used some of his strength crash her hand in the hopes she would back down. But he saw she did not fill it at all.

Heero seeing that his plan to get her to back down did not work he throw his fist at her. But to his surprise she caught it with out any problems.

"_This girl is not normal."_ Thought Heero as he had put a good amount of his strength in that hit. But here this teenage girl was blocking it with out trouble.

"_This guy is not normal."_ Thought Asuna as she held the teenage boys fist and applied presser to get him to back down but she saw it did nothing.

"_I won't lose to this guy/girl."_ Thought both at the same time as they started to struggle with each other trying to get an advantage over each other but both found themselves at a stalemate.

As the two struggled with each other Negi was getting worried as he saw both getting ready to really start fighting he decided to stop them.

"Please stop both of you." He said.

But nether stopped as both would not back down and just as they were about to start fighting a voice called out to Negi.

"Hey Negi its good see you." Said a male voice.

Negi hearing the voice turned to face it and saw it was an old friend.

"Hello Takamichi how are you." Said Negi.

At hearing the name Takamichi Asuna let Heero go and turned to face Takamichi who was looking out a window in the main building.

"Takahata-sensei." Said Asuna with a blush.

As for Heero he also looked at the man he was going to meet.

"I am fine Negi. How are you?" said Takamichi.

"Fine you nut." Said Negi.

At hearing how Negi and Takahata talked to each other Asuna was shocked.

"I see that the welcoming committee found you. Also good to have you aboard I mean Negi-sensei who would have thought." Said Takamichi as he then saw Heero. "I also see you guys found Heero-sensei."

Konoka hearing this looked at both and tried to say.

"Did did he just call you two…?" said Konoka letting the last part hang.

"Negi-sensei why yes." Said Negi. "My name is Negi Springfield I'm your new English Teacher."

"And I am Heero Yuy Negi's assistant teacher." Said Heero.

Konoka looked surprised but Asuna looked both surprised and angry.

"I'll kill them." Said Asuna as she tried to grab Negi but was stopped by Heero who grab her.

"I thought I told you to stop that."

"I do what I want and this has to be some kind of stupid jock." Said Asuna as she grabbed Heero. "He's just a brat and you're just a teme."

"Clam down Asuna both our brighter then they look." Said Takahata as he had come outside.

"They have to be wouldn't they?" Said Asuna as she let Heero go who also did the same.

"You'll find you soon since both are taking over my class." Said Takahata.

At hearing this Asuna looked like she was about to cry.

"But if they replace you I well be…" Asuna started to say as she had tears in her eyes. But soon her sadness would turn to anger when Negi said this.

"Break your heart." He said.

Yes break my-hey." Yelled Asuna as she once more tried to grab him but was stopped by Heero.

"You never lure well you." Said Heero as he grabbed her with Asuna doing the same.

"You stay out of this." Yelled Asuna as she looked at Negi and yelled. "And you shut up as who asked you."

With that Heero and Asuna got ready to fight but before they could fight a peace of dust entered Negi's noise making him sneeze.

The sneeze stopped the fight as he blow of both Heero's and Asuna's clothes leavening them both in there underwear. Heero's was a pair of black boxers and Asuna's was a pair of bear panties and a bra.

Asuna was both shocked and embarrassed. She was shocked because this happened and embarrassed because this teenage boy saw her underwear.

"Has the whole school gone mental?" she yelled as she covered herself.

As for Heero for the first time in his life the perfect solider was embarrassed as his underwear was shown to two teen girls.

Some time later we find Negi, Konoka, Asuna who was in her gym uniform and Heero who was in a nice blue suit he got from Takahata were in front of the dean of the school.

"Head Master please tell me this is some kind of mistake or jock." Said Asuna.

I could but it would be a lie." Said the dean as he then looked at both Heero and Negi. "So Professor Negi and teacher assistant Heero are you both ready? As this teaching post should be quite the challenge for you both especially you young Negi as this is a part of your training."

Finished the dean looking at both.

"Yes sir I well do my best sir." Said Negi.

"I well not fail you Dean." Said Heero.

"Both of you must do better then you have ever done before." Said the Dean.

"Yes sir." Said Negi.

"Understood." Said Heero.

"You well both student teach here until March." Said the Dean as he then looked a Heero with a serious face and said.

"Heero I heard you are single if you want a good girlfriend my granddaughter is available if you want one you can even marry her too." He said as he was hit in the head with a small hammer by his granddaughter.

"Thanks loads grandpa." Said Konoka.

"Hold on here Dean." Said Asuna as she got in front of him. "This is me still not buying it I mean a kid for a teacher and a teenage boy who looks no older then me as the kid's assistant. This is totally unacceptable."

"It is not for you to accept Asuna but me and I do." Said the Dean as he then adds as he looked at both "For now but Negi if you fail your training there well be no second chance's are we clear?"

"Yes sir crystal if I fail not I well not fail in this." Said Negi.

"That's good to hear." Said the Dean. "Let's get started right now. Your advisor well be Shizuna-sensei."

The Dean the called out.

"Shizuna-kun are you there?"

"Yes sir." Said a female as she entered the room just behind Heero.

And for the second time that day Heero found himself in an embarrassing moment as he found himself almost head first in a large pair of breasts of a very lovely women.

"I'm sorry." Said Shizuna.

"My felt." Said Heero who blushed for the first time in his life as he moved away from her.

"Now then Shizuna please take Negi, Asuna, and my granddaughter to their classroom I well send Heero there in a moment." Said the Dean.

"Alright sir please fallow me you three." Said Shizuna as she lead the three out but just before they left the Dean said this to them.

"Konoka and Asuna seeing as room here is short Negi well be staying with you two."

At hearing this Asuna was even leased pleased.

What we are supposed to learn from this kid and at the same time wet nurse him at the same time." Said Asuna.

"Aw he well be like a kid brother." Said Konoka who was behind Negi.

"That's a good thing?" said Asuna.

"Good it's settled then." Said the Dean.

And with that the four left Heero and the Dean to talk.

"Heero I am sure Dr J told you about the mission?" said the Dean.

"Yes he did."

"That's good but I have now added to the mission you are to watch over the school as well."

"I planed on that sir as it would help me protect Negi." Said Heero.

Good and Heero I have your room number and dorm address here." Said the Dean as he handed Heero a peace of paper.

"Thank you sir." Said Heero as he took the peace of paper and put it in his pocket.

"You are dismissed Heero." Said the Dean.

"Yes sir." Said Heero as he left.

After he was gone the Dean made a phone call to an old friend.

On a small island in the pacific we find and old lady and a young girl. Both are setting in a hot spring at a large hotel. As they relax a hotel a female staff member comes over to them with a phone.

"Lady Urashima phone call for you from Japan." She said as he held out the phone to her.

"Thank you young lady." Said Hina Urashima as she took the phone.

"Your welcome." Said the staff member as she left.

"Hello Hina here who is it?" said Hina.

"Hello Hina this is Konoemon Konoe." Said Konoemon Konoe.

"Konoemon why have you called me?"

"They are here both of them."

"That's great have you done what I asked?"

"Yes Negi is in the girl's dorm and Heero is unaware of what well happen to him."

"Good good." Said Hina. "Now then make sure Heero gets to meet all the girls he is suppose to."

"I well Hina." Said Konoemon. "By the way he has met two of them."

"Good now goodbye." Said Hina as she hung up the phone.

Once Hina put the phone down the young lady with her started to talk to her.

"Grandma well you tell Haruka about this now?" she said.

"Not yet Kanako she well be told soon she has a lot to deal with right now with Keitaro and her feelings for Seta."

"But she well be very mad at you the longer you keep this from her."

"I know but if she found out she would run straight to him."

"As she should she has not seen him since he was 3 when she thought he died."

"It's for the best he is not ready for her or her for him. He needs to first get in touch with is human side more. Now let's drop it."

"Alright grandma."

Now back in Japan Heero had joined up with Negi and Shizuna who were outside a classroom.

Heero opened the door into the room not knowing that this was a start of a adventure bigger then his battle as a Gundam pilot.

**End Chapter 1,**

**Next Chapter, First day and Girls Girls Girls,**


End file.
